Enemies No More
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: Iruka Umino is a part of a Danish resistance movement during WW2. He feels a deep-rooted hatred towards all German people until suddenly he finds himself working alongside with one of the so-called Nazis *AU*


**We Are Not Enemies!**

**_A/N: I really hate when someone is writing in another language and then add a translation merely because it looks stupid. But I fought my own principle and did it anyway since I figured you would miss some important parts of the story if I did not translate it. Of course, you could just have google translated it yourself, but I figure some wouldn't care to do that and the translations would not be as accurate that way either... so... yeah, I translated it all for you._**

**_And don't worry! This is not all German and Danish speech. Only small parts of the direct speech will be in those languages... They'll talk English eventually^^ _**

_*** Most of the German parts are translated by Stefanatic (without her even knowing it, muahha xD Well, she knows now..)**_

**The 20th of March, 1943**

"Halt!" _(Stop!)_ a man yelled from behind Iruka who was running just a few meters ahead of the man and his comrade. The chilly wind felt like stabbing daggers in Iruka's lungs, he would not be able to keep on at this speed for much longer.

The darkness had closed in on them and Iruka was almost sure that they were not able to see him since he could barely see his own hands if he stuck them out in front of himself. All he needed to do was wait for the right moment.

Heavy, rapid steps rung throughout the relatively silent night as the two men came closer. Their green helmets bounced up and down on the top of their heads, the quick release buckles being the only thing that kept the helmets from falling off in their hurry. They were panting, but breathing was not such a big difficulty for them in comparison to Iruka even though they were the ones carrying their heavy k98 with them. Those men were trained for moments like these, Iruka was not. He had realized that when those soldiers had first started following him.

"Wo ist er hingegangen?" _(Where did he go?)_ the tallest of the soldiers exclaimed, narrowing his eyes to take a better look around at their surroundings. _He is probably hiding somewhere in the high grass_, he thought to himself as he could not believe that the resister had gotten away from them.

"Das weiß ich nicht. Du suchst ihn in dieser Richtung!" _(I don't know. You look in that direction!)_ the shortest soldier pointed in the direction he wanted his comrade to go, but since the other could not see much in the darkness, he waited for the shorter man to make the first move. When he heard which way his comrade's boots trudged along the muddy ground, he soon figured which way was the opposite and went that way to search for the person they were chasing.

The tall man pressed the wooden end of his gun against his shoulder, the other end still pointing down at the ground so he would not end up shooting somebody he was not supposed to. His hands were shaking a bit and sweat started trickling down his forehead even though the night was pretty cool. He placed on finger on the trigger. This would not be his first time so he could not understand why he had not gotten used to it by now.

"Hidan!" the nervous soldier turned around immediately and started running in the direction of his comrade's voice. There was not any time for thinking. When a comrade needed help, you made damn sure that he got it.

The other man did not reply when the tall man named Hidan called out for him. All he got was some low choking sounds. When he reached his comrade, he realized that it was already too late. Someone had slit his throat and he was lying on the ground, bleeding all over his uniform.

Hidan got the feeling that someone was standing right behind him and turned on his heels, meeting the eyes of a blood thirsty killer as the moonlight struck their faces, quickly noticing the knife in the murderer's hand.

Iruka did not look at the German soldier for long before he disarmed him with a kick and pushed him down on the ground. He sat on top of the soldier with the knife placed right in front of his scared face, flashing him a satisfied smile. They had landed in a small spot which the moon lit up so that they could see each other more than just faintly.

"Undskyld det med din kammerat. Normalvis ville jeg aldrig ty til disse metoder, men hvis det er det, der skal til for, at jeg kan leve videre og fortsat kæmpe for Danmarks frihed, så må hvad, der skal ske jo ske," _(Sorry about your comrade. Normally I wouldn't resort to these kind of measures, but if that is what has to be done in order for me to live on so I can fight for the liberty of Denmark, then what has to happen happens.)_ the soldier wrenched underneath the Dane, but he did not move away. If the Dane did not finish what he had started, this would become his last hour. Those Germans were careless and merciless. There was no way that they would spare his life if they caught him after connecting him with that last dropping.

"Damit wirst du nicht davon kommen. Wir wissen bereits, was du tust!" _(You won't get away with this. We already know what it is you're doing!)_ Iruka tutted with annoyance, but was pleased to discover that it had only been those two soldiers who had separated from the group and gone after him.

"Jeg kan ikke forstå dig, dit forbandede monster. I kommer her, voldtager vores kvinder, dræber vores mænd, gør vores børn forældreløse og tager vores land. Jeg er ligeglad med, om i så sender mig i KZ-lejr. Du skal dø nu, nazi svin!" _(I don't understand you, you damn monster. You come here and rape our women, kill our men, make our children orphaned and take our country. I don't even care if you people send me to a concentration camp. You have to die now, nazi swine!)_

The knife was brought closer to the German's throat, but he grabbed the resister's hand with his free arm and started forcing it away from his sensitive neck.

"Jeg vil leve i et frit land igen. Mennesker som dig, der kommer og tager vores land, fordi i bare følger jeres sindssyge leder blindt, har jeg ingen respekt for. Det er bedre, hvis du bare bliver slettet," _(I wanna live in a free country again. I have no respect for people like you, who come and take our country because you just follow your lunatic leader blindly. You are better off being erased.)_ Iruka put all his strength into pressing the knife down towards Hidan's throat, but when he was just about to take away something that was not his to take, a German soldier shouted something in the distance, making the Dane and German on the ground aware of their approach. Before Hidan could do anything, the Dane was off him and had disappeared into the high grass again.

He placed one hand on the front of his neck. There did not appear to be any blood. He had been lucky.

**The 25th of March, 1943**

Someone was banging on Iruka's door early in the morning, interrupting him in the middle of his breakfast. With eyes that were still filled with sleepy-seeds, he got up from his seat and opened the door, not even caring to cover his naked upper body.

At first he did not think that there was anyone there, but then he looked down and saw a little blonde girl with big blue eyes looking up at him with an anxious look on her face.

"M-Mor har sendt mig f-for at fortælle dig, at tyskerne e-er på vej herhen," _(M-Mommy has sent me t-to tell you that the Germans a-are on their way here,)_ she stammered.

"Satans," _(Damn it,)_ he muttered as he walked into his bedroom, quickly returning to the little girl with some stuff that was wrapped in a white cloth. He knew that it was risky to make the girl carry those things when the Germans were around, but at the moment he did not have any other choice, "Ino, giv det her til din bror. Han ved selv, hvad han skal gøre med det. Gå bag om huset og hen over marken. Du må under ingen omstændigheder lade tyskerne se dig, okay?" _(Ino, give this to your brother. He knows what to do with it. Go around the house and pass over the field. You can under no circumstances let the Germans see you, okay?)_ she nodded at him understandingly, taking a firmer grip around the things Iruka had given her before walking off in the direction he had instructed her to follow. When she was no longer in sight, Iruka felt like he could breathe again, but then the Germans arrived.

Iruka did not move out of the way, he just stood with a shoulder leaned up against the door frame, watching as the Germans got out of their military cars, though that was only until a certain soldier stepped out of one of the cars. It had been dark that night five days ago, but he could recognize him. There was no doubt in his mind.

"Wir sind hier, um ihr Haus zu inspizieren," _(We are here to do an inspection of your house.)_ Iruka did not really understand German and if they actually said something he understood, he just pretended not to understand since he could not care less of what they had to say to him. Though, he could not overlook the words "Haus" and 'inspizieren' since it sounded just like the Danish 'hus' and 'inspisere.'

"Du skal være velkommen," _(Be my guest)_ Iruka tried to hide the sarcastic tone in his voice, but did not manage to hide it completely, which earned him a glare from the officer in front of him. He slid away from the doorway, allowing some of the German soldiers to walk inside his middle class home, "Hvad end i leder efter, så finder i det ikke her," _(You're not gonna find whatever it is you're looking for here)_ the soldiers ignored his remark and began there search instead. Iruka glanced outside where the tall soldier from a few days before stood by one of the military cars, chatting with a comrade.

_I wonder if he is going to tell on me,_ Iruka thought as the tall soldier, Hidan, looked straight at him. He did not make as if he was to rat him out, he just stood there with his hands in his pockets and one leg crossed behind the other, leaning against the military car behind him. Iruka could not figure what was going through the mind of that man. He had seen his face that night. Was it really possible that he could not recognize him? At least if he did recognize him, then it did not make any sense that he would not tell his superior that Iruka had been one of the men that had been present at the last dropping.

"Hier ist nichts," _(There is nothing here.)_ one of the soldiers inside Iruka's house said as he came out of the bathroom and the superior who stood in the kitchen with Iruka nodded approvingly to him.

"Dann geh," _(Go then.)_ the soldier did as he was commanded to do, but the officer stayed, waiting for the rest to come out of the other rooms and report back to him if they had found anything. As expected, none of them found one single thing that could connect Iruka to the dropping. Iruka was thankful that Ino had come just in time to remove all the evidence he had lying around in his house. He always knew he could trust that girl and her family, "Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Unterbrechung." _(I apologize for the disruption.)_

Iruka raised one brow at him and did not care to answer, just watched as all the soldiers left his house, "Bare vent," _(Just wait)_ he murmured under his breath threateningly as he waved mockingly after the soldiers as they took off from his property.

**The 28th of March, 1943**

On that day, someone knocked on Iruka's door yet again, only difference being that it was at a late hour of the night. The brunette got out of bed and put on some loose pants before going downstairs to open the door. He was shocked to see who it was that was standing on his doorstep - to say the least.

"Hvad fanden laver du her?" _(What the hell are you doing here?)_ the German soldier Iruka was facing put a finger to his lips and hushed at the Dane.

"Darf ich hereinkommen?" _(Can I come in?)_ Iruka was not completely sure what that meant, but judging by his body language, it seemed like he was trying to make Iruka let him inside. He looked at the German for a couple of seconds, seeing how he was almost trembling because of the cool air, which had been present the last couple of days. The shorter man took a step outside and looked around to see if anybody was around before he motioned for the taller man to come inside, "Dankeschön," _(Thank you.)_ the soldier said as he stepped inside and the Dane closed the door behind him.

Hidan was not wearing his usual outfit. He was more casually dressed, though he still wore those black military boots and the green uniform with the green belt around his waist. But there was not any rifle, helmet or cap, which left his slicked back, silvery hair exposed to the world.

Iruka looked at Hidan, but Hidan did not look at Iruka, his eyes were glued to the ground. The Dane could not figure out what the German was up to. He could have easily given Iruka away that night, but had not and now he was standing single-handedly in Iruka's kitchen in the middle of the night. It made absolutely no sense to him.

"Sprichst oder verstehst du Deutsch?" _(Do you speak or understand German?)_ The Dane looked at the other man and blinked a few times without saying anything. It was finally possible for him to make eye contact with Hidan. He was almost sure that he had understood what the German asked correctly, but he was too stubborn to answer. He refused to speak the language of the Nazis, "Do you speak English?"

Iruka was more than just a little surprised to hear a German soldier speak English. First of all, he had always thought of them as kind of stupid so he never imagined that they would be able to speak anything else than their mother language. Second of all, England was one of their primary enemies and just like Iruka refused to speak German, he had thought that the Germans would refuse to speak English as well. But here was a living example of a German that was brighter than he had ever thought possible who openly spoke the language of his enemy.

"Y-Yes," he stuttered surprisedly, folding his arms over his chest so he would not appear too stunned or weak. Also, he did not want it to look like he was actually interested in what the taller man had to say.

"Good. I'll speak English from now on then," Iruka was not sure what he meant with 'from now on,' but he sure did not intend on befriending that man, "I've come here because I have something important that I want to talk to you about," Hidan's eyes were no longer fluttering around the room, but he was staring intensely at the man in front of him.

Iruka narrowed his eyes a bit as he tried to read the German soldier's mind, "What are you waiting for? Speak up," the Dane said coldly, not taking his eyes off the silver haired man.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come here earlier, but I guess I should just get straight to the point instead of wasting time," the shorter man nodded agreeably and the taller one continued, "I didn't come here to fight, I only came to tell you that I will not be a threat to you or the other resisters."

Iruka could not stop his eyes from widening a bit as Hidan spoke those words. So there was a reason why he had not told his officer about Iruka that day, "How come?" he asked distrustfully. A German soldier saying something like that could only be some sort of trap, but on the other hand, he already had the evidence he needed in order to get him convicted so actually there was no reason for him to go through the trouble of making Iruka admit what he had done. But then why had he come?

Hidan took a deep breath and closed his eye, turning his head a little so he was not facing Iruka straightly, "What you said that night made me realize something. So when I found out where you lived, it felt like I just had to come and clear things up."

"What was it you realized?" Hidan stared at the floor and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Your words really touched me and afterward I realized that I could not keep going on like this. I just have to explain so I can get this burden off my chest."

"You are talking gibberish. I thought you said you would get straight to the point, I don't have all night, you know," Iruka glared at him and snorted. He had no right to show up on his doorstep in the middle of the night and expect that Iruka would want to speak "casually" with him fot hours. To Iruka he was just another German soldier. Another one of those pricks who tried to take over _his_ country.

"I'm sorry, I'll do this quickly," Iruka looked at him with a raised brow when their eyes finally met again, "I don't actually wish to be in this war. I didn't volunteer as a soldier. My only wish is for this to be over so I can go back to Germany and reunite with my family."

Iruka looked at him arrogantly and laughed superciliously, "You say that like you actually care. You Germans are nothing but slaves that work for you government with joy and follow orders blindly. You are robots. You don't have feelings, you just feel whatever you are told to feel. You never really think of the consequences there is to the things you do to others. You just stomp right over them. You are nothing but a bunch of narcissistic Naz-" suddenly an enormous lightning of pain shot throughout Iruka's body and he could have sworn that his jaw had spun all the way around his head and back into place. When he got back a proper foothold, he took a defensive position with his hands in front of his face like a boxer, "What do you think you are doing?" he shouted angrily and spat out a small amount of blood onto the floor.

"You have no right to generalize like that when you don't even know a thing about the actual situation, you ignorant, narrow-minded bastard!" Hidan's arms hung loosely down his side and he stared furiously at Iruka with clenched fists.

"Says the man who takes orders from a midget with a mustache as his virility symbol!"

"I don't share ideals with Hitler, I only came here because I had no other choice. If I refused to become a part of the army, only God knows what they would have done to my family! Being German is not all beer and skittles. If they weren't threatening us to do this, the majority of us would probably be back home in Germany with our families as we speak, though being German in Germany now might not even be all that fun at the moment!" he growled and Iruka lowered his hands out of sheer astonishment.

Hidan had seemed like a generally calm guy, but he had just confirmed Iruka's rooted prejudiced against Germans being spicy and hot-blooded. He sounded so aggressive even when speaking in English. The Dane did not know what else to do than just stand and listen as the silver haired man continued.

"We are not all Nazis. Most pretend to be so they won't end up like all the Jews. It's only a matter of politics. Some would rather have monarchy, autocracy or maybe dictatorship while others would rather see the country being ruled in a democratic manner of some kind. Life isn't always black and white and if you can't get that through you thick skull then you aren't any better than Hitler himself!" that last remark almost knocked Iruka off his feet. Was he really being like Hitler? Sure, he might have been a bit too generalizing, but he had not meant it like that. He was only trying to prove a point.

Even though the German had claimed that he would not be a threat to Iruka, he could not help but feel slightly frightened as he watched the taller man who looked like he was about to explode. That speech had really moved a thing or two about Iruka's ways of thinking.

The Dane was practically speechless and the only thing he could force over his lips was, "Do you want some coffee?" the German had not expected Iruka to say something like that, but he nodded nevertheless. After Iruka's invitation, it seemed like the highly charged man gradually calmed down and slowly got back to connecting with Earth.

When the coffee was done, they sat done opposite each other and started speaking in a less passionate way. Iruka admitted that he had been blind to which kind of position the German government had put the German citizens in, but he had politely asked Hidan to try and see it from his point of view too. Hidan told him that that was the actual reason for his presence that night. He was tired of having to obey orders and do things which he did not think were the right things to do. He was there because he wanted to help.

That was how a brave co-operation between a German soldier and a Danish resister began.

**The 18th of November, 1943**

Iruka stood almost in the center of the city by a small flower stall with two of his closest friends, Genma and Raido, together with a couple of other guys. It was noon and the city was filled with busy, but relatively happy people when suddenly a group of German soldiers marched through the overcrowded, modern market place, Hidan being one of the soldiers. All the men within Iruka's group were a part of the resistance movement, but he had not told any of them that he was working with a German soldier since he knew they would not be very fond of it.

Though if it had not been for Hidan, some of the latest droppings would probably have failed and they would not have gotten their hands on different weapons and information about the Germans either. He was a great help to them and for the past month Iruka had started to wonder how they had even managed one dropping without Hidan's help. They had definitely been lucky. One small mistake could have put them all in either a concentration camp or jail. Even the smallest mistake could have cost them their lives. But that day their spirits were high because they had just successfully received another dropping from England the night before and the feeling they got from actually fighting against the Germans, even if it was done in secrecy, made them all high and mighty.

One of the guys felt particularly cocky and decided to take a step forward in front of the rest of the group and he started singing, "Først så tar vi Göring i hans fede ben!" the song was well known to the Danish people and therefore it did not take long for the rest of the group to go along with it.

"Derpå tar vi Goebbels, og slår ham med en sten!" the other people on the market place looked at them with shock written all over their faces. It was a known phenomenon that young men made fun of the German soldiers right in their faces, but it was also known that it rarely had a happy ending for the provoking part in that matter.

The group started marching along the German soldiers, imitating their stiff walk as they kept on singing, "Så hænger vi Hitler i en strop ved siden af Von Ribbentrop," Raido and Genma was playing around. The first mentioned pretended like he was sticking a stick up the others butt and then Genma tried to do the feigned serious, stuck-up and strained faces of the soldiers. They could see that two of the soldiers were getting really irritated, which only made them more eager to fan the flames.

Iruka was not standing on the side line, watching. He was a part of the singing group, though apart from the others, he was watching only one of the soldiers. That lucky soldier was of course Hidan. Iruka could see that Hidan was fighting an inner battle to keep himself from laughing. He found the incident just as funny as the resisters did, but Iruka knew that he too was afraid that the superior of the group of soldiers would demand the rest to shut the provoking citizens' mouths. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the people he secretly worked with and he would definitely let Iruka know, the next time they met, that he thought it was a bad idea to provoke the German soldiers like that. Iruka did not really care though. He was happy and he wanted to show it to the people.

"Så blir de rent til grin de fire nazi svin!" that was the last sentence of the song, but unfortunately for Raido that was also the last straw to break the camel's back. It only took two seconds from the sentence was ended till Raido received a punch in the face with the back of a German rifle.

"Halt die Klappe!" _(Shut up!)_ shouted the soldier who had punched Raido so hard that he had fallen to the ground on his bottom. The other soldiers immediately got a hold of their comrade and tried to calm him down. Oddly enough, there always seemed to be one of those choleric persons within all the German patrols that went their rounds in the city.

Raido was bleeding from his nose, but the flow was not heavy and it was obvious that nothing serious had happened to him. When they had finally gotten control over the highly annoyed soldier, they got ready to move on. Iruka could not help but look back at the group of Germans and sent Hidan a smile. He was almost sure that he saw a small smile tugging at the side of Hidan's lips when they exchanged looks, but if it really was a small he had seen, it only lasted a second before he went back to playing his serious role as the evil Nazi.

**oOo**

That same night Hidan came to Iruka's place to celebrate another successful dropping and as Iruka has foreseen, he had to listen to Hidan's sermon of how they should not get involved with the Nazis, like they had done earlier that day, if they did not have a death wish. Iruka had told him not to worry and said that it was time to celebrate instead of wondering about the German Nazis.

"I bought a whole case of beer today so I hope you're thirsty," Iruka laughed as he walked to the table, slamming the case down onto it.

"I can't drink half a case, I have duty tomorrow, you know," Hidan chuckled along with Iruka and took the first beer the brunette had opened and passed to him.

"Argh, don't be such a party-killer, yesterday was a huge day! We gathered a dropping and the railway bridges in Langå was blown up on the very same night. Can't you see that we are winning? It won't be long before they give up and leave Denmark for good, I can feel it!" Iruka was hyped and he had not felt as happy as he felt that night in a long time. Things just suddenly seemed to brighten and everyone had begun to see light at the end of a very dark tunnel that they had been in for the past few years, "It won't be long. We are finally going to be free again," he mumbled under his breath though it was intentionally loud enough for Hidan to hear.

"I'm happy to see that you've finally started to cheer up a bit. Haven't seen much of that attitude from you in all the time that I've known you," Hidan took a sip of his beer directly from the bottle as Iruka opened another one, which he drank off immediately afterward.

"Really? Well, I'm sure you're gonna see me like this from now on and till the very end of Hitler's era. I'm more prepared to fight than ever!"

"Relax, cowboy. We don't want to get overconfident and end up ruining the whole thing that we have going on. Wouldn't you rather walk out of this alive than dead? I sure wouldn't mind getting the chance of seeing my family again before I go to hell," a kind of sad atmosphere threatened to ruin the otherwise good mood they were in. Hidan did not want to tear down Iruka's happiness especially not when he enjoyed seeing him that happy, he just could not help but feel lonely sometimes when his family was not around and in a way it was comforting to get to say it out loud.

"Well, that ain't really a problem for me since, as you can see, I don't have any family," they both chuckled, but Hidan noticed that the sarcastic tone in Iruka's voice was not as strong as it usually was.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Must be great not having to care about anyone but yourself. You never have to worry that something you do will cause harm on your family," Hidan was aware that he was on the verge of sounding careless, but he also knew that Iruka would rather avoid those sentimental conversations. Especially when it involved talking about family.

"Nah, you're right about that, but I sure wouldn't mind some company once in a while," Iruka sat down opposite Hidan and started staring at the beer he was holding.

"I'm here, ain't I?" he tried to get eye contact with the shorter guy, but the other refused.

"Sure, I didn't mean it like that," Hidan leaned back in his seat and kept staring at Iruka.

"Why don't we make a promise to each other?" his words were finally able to get fully through to Iruka and get his attention, "When all of this commotion is over, we meet up again afterward. Deal?" Hidan sent him a smile and stuck out his hand in front of him. Iruka looked at it for a second before taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"Deal."

The hours went by as quickly as the the numerous green bottles were emptied. There were only a few unopened bottles left when they finally decided that they had had enough.

Iruka laughed loudly as he threw himself on to his back down on the rough wooden floor with his eyes closed. He had not laughed like this in a long time and it felt nice to finally let go. He stretched his arms and legs away from his body and grunted happily.

"It's getting late, I should probably get back now before they start suspecting something," Hidan said, squatting down beside Iruka. It was a bit difficult for him to hold his balance, he was struggling to stay on his feet, "But before I go, I want you to have this," Iruka opened one eye slightly and peeked out from underneath his eyelid, spotting what it was that Hidan wanted to give him, "Remember to carry it with you at all times."

The Dane sat up and watched Hidan with both of his eyes open, "A cyanide pill?" he whispered, taking the leather necklace with the lethal appendage. The brunette raised one brow and sent Hidan a wry smile, "And I'm supposed to take this if your Nazi friends come after me?" he chuckled sarcastically.

"Unless you want to end up being tortured for the rest of your miserable life. We can't have a weakling like you rat out on us, now can we?" for that comment Hidan earned himself a dead leg, which caused him to lose his balance completely. Iruka could not keep himself from laughing at Hidan's awkward fall.

"If anyone's a weakling, it's you! Just look at you leader, how the hell can you let yourself take orders from someone like him. How do you take that guy seriously?" Hidan shoved the shorter man violently and answered back.

"He might not be a big guy, but look at what he has achieved. The world is throwing themselves at his feet!"

"We are just waiting for the right moment to end that poor mans life. He is nothing but a child of mind," the silver haired man punched Iruka on the shoulder, but the Dane return the favor instantly and it did not take long for them to start wrestling each other on the splintered floor.

At first, it was Iruka who took control of the situation, but as soon as Hidan got the feeling back in his leg, he overpowered the brunette, sitting on his stomach, pinning him to the floor.

"Stig af, din underdanige Nazi slave!" _(Get off, you submissive Nazi slave!)_

"Funny how you always speak Danish when you get angry or realize that you've been subdued," Hidan laughed scornfully as he locked eyes with the Dane who wrenched underneath him.

"Skvat," _(Whimp)_ Iruka spat.

"Dumme Dänen," _(Stupid/foolish Dane)_ Hidan replied to the verbal attack that was thrown his way and lowered his head so he got closer to Iruka's face.

"Pølsetysker," _(Sausage-German = Kraut)_

"Laumann," _(a lukewarm person)_

They kept calling each other names for a short while until Hidan was close enough for him and Iruka to breathe on each other. Their hearts beat fast after the struggle and both of them were panting lightly. It was not until then that Hidan noticed that Iruka smelled of nature. It was new to him since he was used to the ghastly smell of the city, but he he liked that new smell. It was refreshing and it almost felt like the smell was caressing the inside of his nose.

Iruka stared into Hidan's eyes, a chill being sent throughout his entire body when the German's oval and cold metal dog tag fell from his collar, landing on Iruka's exposed neck. Goosebumps spread all over his body within a few seconds and he felt like doing something he knew he should not.

Slowly, he grabbed thin chain that hang from around Hidan's neck and pulled him closer to himself as he lifted his own head from the ground, meeting the other man halfway. Both paused, keeping a straight face and a few seconds went by without them doing or saying anything until suddenly Hidan broke the last distance between them by pressing their lips together.

**The 15th of December, 1943**

Iruka and Hidan both jerked awake when the door to the bedroom was kicked open with a loud bang as the door smashed against the wall behind it. They threw themselves away from each other, landing near the edge of each side of the bed. Everyone in the room froze and did not do anything else than stare at each other in horror. They were busted.

Iruka was the first one to make a move. Quickly he turned to the side and stretched out his arm toward the nightstand to grab his necklace, but one German soldier was faster than him and hit Iruka over his fingers with the wooden shaft of his rifle and the soldier took the necklace before Iruka could make another attempt at grabbing it.

"Ergrieft sie!" _(Seize them!)_ the commander-in-chief shouted firmly, pointing at the confused men that lay in the bed.

"Was machst du da?" _(What are you doing?)_ Hidan yelled confusedly as he tried to grab Iruka before two of the soldiers got the chance to do so, but it was too late, they had already dragged him out of the bed and discovered that he had been naked under the sheets.

One of the soldiers snarled something to one of the others. Iruka was not sure of what it was, but he was almost certain that he could make out something like "disgusting poofs" from what they were whispering. The brunette looked over at his silver haired friend, who was struggling to get out of the German soldiers' firm grip, but he was not able to get away.

The officer stepped forward and started talking, but what he said was too complicated for Iruka to understand.

"What is he saying?" Iruka screamed to Hidan who stood watching the officer with widened eyes. Their fast beating hearts had different affects on them. Iruka wanted to get away, fight or at least do something while his partner stood frightened on the other side of the bed, looking like someone who had practically given up beforehand.

Hidan answered without even glancing over at Iruka, "There's nothing we can do," the officer did not stop his flow of speech, only continued reeling off something that sounded like it had been learned by heart. He was looking right through Iruka and Hidan, pretending like he did not even hear that they were speaking to each other.

"What do you mean? Are you suggesting that we should just give up! What are they even doing here?" Iruka understood absolutely nothing.

"Someone broke down last night and told the Germans about you. They know everything. Now that they have caught us together, I doubt they won't be able to figure out who has been leaking information to the resistance movement," he paused and a small, sad smile appeared on his lips, "Seems like our faiths have been sealed," Hidan looked at the officer who appeared to be finishing off what he was saying. Finally, the German resister looked over at the Dane, making eye contact, "Goodbye for now," he said, a small smile still playing on his lips.

Iruka realized what Hidan was saying and nodded carefully. He did not feel like speaking and even if he wanted to he could not because he was simply too stunned to do so.

"Schafft sie weg!" _(Take them away!) _the officer yelled as a last command before the two of them got there hands tied together behind their backs and led out of the house by the soldiers.

Everyone outside had stopped to see what was going on and when they saw two naked men being brought out of the house, one of them being the famous resister, Iruka, it did not take long for them to put two and two together. Hidan did not seem to care, he just followed the soldiers with his chin dropped to his chest and his eyes on the ground.

Iruka glanced around at the crowd of people surrounding them. Half of them were looking at him with either surprise or disappointment while the other half was looking at the brunette with disgust. Iruka had never imagined that it would end like it did. How could he have been so careless and let himself and Hidan fall asleep? They had always been so careful with splitting after they were finished with each other. If he had just made sure that Hidan had left him that night instead of staying, he would not be in the same dirty mess as Iruka had gotten himself into. Now Hidan would never see his family again and it was all Iruka's fault. He should have never gotten himself involved with a soldier.

"Feltmadras!" _(Tart/army whore!)_ Iruka got eye contact with the guy who had shouted that dreadful word after him. It was Naruto. If looks could kill, Iruka would have been dead the same second his eyes met with the blonde's accusing eyes. Ino, Naruto's little sister, stood with her back turned towards Iruka, her face buried in her seventeen-year-old big brother's shirt. Iruka could hear that she was crying.

Naruto had always looked up to Iruka because of his courage and will to fight against Germany. But now. Now he could not remember why he had ever thought of Iruka as an older brother. In his eyes, he was nothing but a German bitch. It was not just that he was obviously sleeping with a German soldier that had made that sudden hate towards him appear, but also the frightful truth that he was working together with a German in general.

Iruka sent Naruto an apologetic gaze, but Naruto only picked up his little sister and turned around to walk away. Ino raised her head to look over her brother's shoulder and over at Iruka. She knew what it meant when someone got taken away by the Germans. You would never see them again. She had already experienced that with her own father. Iruka was only thankful that she would not understand the actual situation, though unfortunately Naruto would probably let her know later on that Iruka was not worth crying over. At least not anymore.

The brunette had no idea of where they were going to take Hidan, but he already knew where he was going himself... Prison... Prison and then he would be court-martialled once the Germans thought it was his turn to die. That was usually what happened when they court-martialled someone; _death._

The soldiers led Iruka and Hidan into separate military cars, they did not even get to exchange one last look.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

_Iruka Umino sat in prison for almost a year before he got sentenced to death. During the time he sat in prison, he had been sexually violated by many of the German soldiers that had guarded his cell, but he never peached on any of his former friends even though all of them had turned their backs against him. He meant they were the only ones who would be able to make Denmark a free country again. He had fought against the Germans to finally become free. He fought for a free Denmark and he was damn proud of what he had achieved even if it had ended up costing him his life and the respect of everyone his his village. They had seen him as a hero and he knew that that was exactly what he was. The fact that he found love in a German soldier did not change that in Iruka's mind. The only thing he regretted was that he had dragged Hidan into his own selfish battle. Hidan was a bright and fair man. He did not deserve to be in either of the positions he had been put in by both the Nazis and Iruka. _

_The last thing Iruka did before he succumbed to a German bullet, was send his thoughts to Hidan's family. _

_Iruka Umino_

_26. 05. 1918 – 25. 11. 1944_

_Hidan had been taken back to Germany where they had told him that he would most likely have to spend the rest of his life in prison to pay for his treason. But Hidan never reached Berlin where his judgment would be delivered. Two of his former comrades assaulted him long before he was set to be in Berlin. They tortured him for hours before he finally expired after being in a state of unbelievable pain for longer than most people would have been able to stand. Hidan did not get to see his family nor was he allowed to write to them or Iruka for that matter. He was left to die on a frozen field, blood running from not only all the natural openings of his body. The soldiers who had killed him was never charged with anything nor was Hidan's family informed about his passing and therefore he never got a grave._

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Translation of the Danish song that was sung by Iruka and the other resisters**_

"_**First we take Göring by his fat legs**_

_**after that we take Goebbels and hit him with a stone**_

_**then we hang up Hitler with a strap next to Von Ribbentrop**_

_**Then they'll become/look completely ridiculous**_

_**- the four Nazi swine! "**_

**(This of course rhymes in Danish and I do not own the song! This is an actual song that the Danish people sung when mocking the Nazis and the ones supporting them. It was sung both behind closed doors and in public.) - remember that Danish and German look a lot a like so most Germans actually understood what they were saying and the lyrics of pissed them off, of course xD  
>Originally I wanted to add a little note to every man that were mentioned in this song so that everyone would know who they were, but I figured that there was not any need for that since the ones who actually want to know are most likely to just look the people up themselves. Everyone knows how to use Google, right o.O?<br>**

**oOooOooOo**

**This is partly based on a true story. For example: you all know that there has been a second world war and most of you are probably also aware of what happened during it and what even caused it. It is true that Denmark was occupied by Germany and that there were resistance movements that took care of gathering droppings, blowing up trains and stuff like that in order to make everything harder on the unwanted Nazis. Though the characters in this story and their group and the happenings involving them are completely fictional. But yeah, hopefully most of you will be able to distinguish facts from fiction in this story.**

**I wasn't really fond of making Iruka (Denmark) Hidan's (Germany's) bitch by making Hidan seme since I of course like my own country and I would rather see it as the dominant part and not the submissive xD But I guess it isn't completely untrue, unfortunately. This short comic says it better than anything else: ht tp : / satwcomic. com/pretty-swastika (You should seriously try to read it. It only takes 10 seconds and it's hilarious xD – there's an explanation to the picture at the bottom of the website.)**

**This is dedicated to my German buddy, Mr. Nancy, who recently told me that she wanted to read something with the pairing Iruka and Hidan. She also said that Hidan had to be seme so here it is.. This was just a little something that I did for fun and now I'm going back to writing on Anything Else?**

**By the way, I'm not an expert when it comes to WW2, but if you have any questions or corrections, please, don't hesitate to inform me then.**

**I hope you liked it and hope to see ya' all again ^^!**


End file.
